sensei
by Karasu696
Summary: kisah naruto yang bersekolah di KHS yang memiliki banyak guru cantik dan seksi.


Disclaimer : bukan punya saya

Warning : tipo dll.

Lemon gak suka jangan baca. Anak di bawah umur jauh jauh. Dosa tanggung sendiri.

KHS. Sekolah yang berada di kota konoha ini menjadi sekolah paling di minati bagi para pelajar menengah ke atas. Selain karna banyak menghasilkan murit berprestasi, KHS juga memiliki guru yang cantik dan seksi seperti, Mei sensei, Anko sensei, Mikoto sensei dan Kushina sensei. Dan yang paling penting dari itu adalah, mereka semua masih single.

Di dalam kelas tiga A. Seorang guru berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian seksi tengah mengawasi para murit nya. Kedua mata nya menjelajah ke penjuru ruangan untuk memastikan tidak ada murit yang menyontek pelajaran matematika yang dia berikan.

Uchiha Mikoto nama nya, dia mengenakan rok pendek ketat sepuluh senti di atas lutut dengan warna hitam. Untuk atasan nya dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang di padukan dengan blazer hitam.

" Anak anak, waktu kalian tinggal lima menit. Cepat selesaikan soal yang sensei berikan. Jika tidak, akan ada hukuman bagi yang tidak bisa mengerjakan semua nya."

"Haik.. Mikoto sensei..." jawap para murit kompak.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari para murit nya. Dia berjalan mengelilingi ruang kelas untuk memastikan tidak ada murit nya yang mencontek.

Naruto Uzumaki. Salah satu dari murit terpintar di KHS, dia tampak fokus mengerjakan soal di hadapan nya Sampai tidak menyadari Mikoto sensei yang berdiri di samping nya. Naruto menjadi laki laki paling di incar oleh para gadis di KHS karna selain dia pintar, Naruto juga memiliki wajah yang tampan. bukan hanya murit perempuan, para guru juga tertarik dengan Naruto. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka menggoda naruto secara terang terangan.

"mudah seperti biasa, ne... Naruto-kun."

Ucapan Mikoto membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia tidak menyadari guru cantik itu berdiri di samping nya.

"h-haik. Mikoto sensei," ujar naruto gugub. Apa lagi saat dia menoleh kesamping, dia melihat Mikoto yang sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat kertas soal di meja nya. Naruto dapat melihat belahan dada mikoto yang tampak menggiurkan karna guru seksi itu melepas kancing atas kemeja nya.

Sebagai lelaki normal tentu saja Naruto merasa gerah saat melihat belahan dada Mikoto. Ingin sekali dia meremas payudara besar milik sensei nya itu.

Mikoto tersenyum saat naruto terus menatap belahan dada nya. Dan itu membuat Mikoto ingin menggoda naruto.

"Karna kau sudah selesai jadi aku akan memerikasa jawaban mu sekarang."

Mikoto mengambil kertas ulangan naruto dan mendudukan pantat nya di sudut meja naruto. Dan itu membuat rok nya sedikit tersingkap ke atas, membuat paha mulus nya semakin jelas terlihat.

Naruto meneguk ludah nya dengan berat saat melihat paha mulus sensei nya. Ingin sekali dia meraba paha itu dan dan membuat sang empu kegelian.

Dalam hati, Mikoto tersenyum senang saat naruNarutoto terus menatap paha nya. Murit nya ini seperti ingin memakan nya saja.

"Hem... Kau memang murit ku yang paling pintar Naruto-kun, jawaban mu benar semua."

"T-terima kasih sensei." Jawap Naruto, dia masih fokus pada paha Mikoto yang tampak menggiurkan.

"Ara... Naruto-kun, jika bicara lihat wajah ku, bukan pahaku." Ucap Mikoto sedikit berbisik. Dia tersenyum senang saat melihat naruto gelagapan karna ketahuan memandang paha nya.

"Gomennasai, sensei."

"Ufu...tidak apa. Kalau Naru-kun mau melihat yang lain juga boleh kok." Ujar Mikoto berbisik. Tidak lupa dengan senyum menggoda yang menggetarkan iman.

Sementara para murit yang lain, kusus nya yang laki laki, mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan iri pada naruto.

"Baiklah anak anak, waktu habis, kumpulkan kertas ulangan kalian."

Mikoto turun dari meja Naruto dan kembali ke meja nya sendiri. Sebenar nya dia masih ingin menggoda murit pirang nya itu, tapi karna waktu mengajar nya hampir habis, jadi dia terpaksa kembali ke meja nya.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, Dan para murit KHS sedang sibuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kelaparan. kantin menjadi tujuan utama bagi para murit yang ingin mengisi perut mereka.

Sementara dengan Naruto. Dia tidak ikut berdesak desakan di kantin, Salahkan diri nya yang lupa membawa uang. Jadi dia harus menahan lapar sampai pulang sekolah.

"hah... Sial, aku kelaparan." Ucap naruto nelangsa. Dari tadi perut nya terus berdemo minta di isi.

"lebih baik aku ke atap saja." Ujar naruto.

Si pirang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Tujuan nya tentu saja atap sekolah, naruto perfikir tiduran lebih baik dari pada duduk di kelas sambil menahan lapar.

.

.

.

Mikoto uchiha, wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu tampak duduk dengan wajah kesal. Salahkan sahabat merah nya yang dari tadi belum muncul. Kushina nama nya, dia mengajak Mikoto untuk makan siang di atap sekolah, tapi batang hidung nya belum kelihatan juga membuat Mikoto harus menunggu lama.

"Kemana sih kushina,? kenapa lama sekali.!"

Beruntung satu satu nya kursi di atap sekolah yang mikoto tempati terlindung dari sinar mata hari, Jika tidak sudah pasti mikoto harus panas-panasan sendiri di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Mikoto mendengar suara pintu yang di buka. Karna letak kursi dan pintu yang bersebelahan, mikoto harus menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Awal nya di berfikir kushina lah yang membuka pintu. Tapi saat orang itu melangkah keluar, senyum Mikoto melebar saat mengetahui bahwa yang membuka pintu adalah Naruto.

' seperti nya aku sedang beruntung.' Ujar Mikoto dalam hati.

Naruto tidak menyadari jika di samping nya ada guru cantik dan seksi, dia baru sadar setelah menutup pintu dan menoleh ke arah satu satu nya kursi yang ada di atap.

"hay Naruto-kun, " sapa mikoto dengan senyum manis. Terlihat jelas bahwa diri nya sangat senang saat melihat naruto.

"Mikoto sensei? Sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya naruto bingung. Tidak biasa nya guru seksi nya itu berada di sini saat istirahat.

" hem... Aku sedang ingin makan siang. Aku bosan makan di ruangan ku, jadi aku memutuskan kemari. Naruto-kun sendiri tidak makan siang?" Jawap dan tanya Mikoto.

"Ehehehe... Aku lupa membawa uang dan tidak membawa bekal."

" Kebetulan sekali, seperti nya aku membawa bekal terlalu banyak. Jadi bisa bantu sensei menghabiskan nya?" ujar Mikoto dengan nada menggoda.

Ucapan Mikoto membuat naruto tersenyum senang. Siapa yang akan menolak permintaan dari guru seksi yang bernama mikoto ini. Bukan hanya bisa mencicipi masakan nya, naruto juga bisa berduaan dengan mikoto. Dia sangat bersyukur karna lupa membawa uang.

"em.. baiklah, kebetulan aku sangat lapar, hehehe..."

Naruto duduk di samping Mikoto,dan dia melihat guru seksi itu membuka kotak bekal yang di letakan di tengah. Aroma masakan yang menggugah selera langsung tercium saat mikoto membuka kotak bekal nya.

"wah... Seperti nya sangat enak." Ujar Naruto saat melihat sosis, telur gulung dan beberapa jenis masakan yang author tidak tau nama nya.

"Berhubung hanya ada satu sumpit, jadi aku akan menyuapi mu, Naruto-kun." Ujar mikoto sambil tersenyum manis. Kapan lagi dia bisa menyuapi laki laki yang banyak di incar para gadis dan guru di KHS. Dia yakin jika Kushina tau, temanya itu akan sangat iri.

"heehhh.!"

Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Mikoto, yah meski dalam hati dia berteriak senang. Meski banyak para gadis di sekolah yang memberi perhatian pada nya, tapi naruto belum pernah di suapi oleh mereka. Dan ini menjadi pengalaman pertama nya di suapi oleh gadis sekaligus guru nya.

"B-baiklah.."

"Buka mulut mu, Naruto-kun." Ujar Mikoto sambil menyumpit telur gulung. Di menyodorkan makanan itu ke depan mulut naruto.

"Aaakk..."

Setelah naruto membuka mulut nya, Mikoto memasukan makan yang dia sumpit kedalam mulut Naruto. Dia melihat lelaki di hadapan nya mengunyah masakan nya. Hal itu membuat mikoto tersenyum senang, senang karna bisa menyuapai laki laki yang menjadi idola banyak gadis.

"bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kun?."

"Hem.. sangat enak Mikoto sensei, anda sangat pintar memasak." Jawap naruto dambil mengacungkan jempol nya ke atas.

Pujian Naruto membuat Mikoto semakin senang. Tidak menyangka masakan nya akan mendapat pujian dari laki laki yang sering dia goda.

Kembali Mikoto menyumpit makanan dari kotak bekal nya. Kali ini dia menyumpit sebuah sosis yang sedikit panjang, lalu Mikoto menyodorkan ujung sosis itu ke melut naruto.

Saat naruto memasukan ujung sosis yang di suapkan pada nya, Mikoto buru buru memakan ujung sosis yang lain sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Awal nya Naruto terkejut dengan aksi Mikoto, tapi Naruto bisa mengusasai diri, Naruto memasukan sosis semakin dalam hingga wajah mereka semakin dekat. Begitupun dengan Mikoto, dia juga memasukan ujung sosis yang dia gigit hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Dan saat sosis yang menghubungkan bibir mikoto dan naruto tinggal satu gigitan, naruto dengan cepat melahab sosis itu hingga kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Awal nya hanya sentuhan biasa, tapi lama kelamaan Naruto mulai menggigit bibir awah Mikoto. Dan hal berikut nya yang terjadi adalah sebuah ciuman panas yang di dominasi oleh Naruto. Dia melumat dan menggigit bibir Mikoto dengan ganas.

Dalam hati Mikoto tersenyum senang saat rencana dadakan nya berhasil, yah ini adalah rencana dadakan Mikoto saat melihat sosis yang sedikit panjang, beruntung Mikoto tidak memotong sosis saat membuat bekal. Jadi dia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sosis di dalam mulut Naruto dan Mikoto sudah habis mereka telan. Dan kini kedua insan itu tengan menikmati ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan.

Mikoto menarik tengkuk Naruto, mencoba untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara Naruto, kedua tangan nya sudah berada di pinggang Mikoto.

Guru dan murit itu saling bersilat lidah, mencoba untuk saling mendominasi, tapi saat paru paru mereka membutuhkan ogsigen, mereka menghentikan ciuman panas itu dan langsung menghirup udara dengan rakus,

Tampak wajah Mikoto memerah sayu membuat naruNarutoto yang melihat nya semakin ingin memakan guru matematika nya.

"bagaimana rasa sosis nya naru?." Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah menggoda.

"sangat nikmat sensei, manis dan kenyal." Jawap Naruto di sertai senyum senang.

Tidak perlu di jelaskan Mikoto sudah mengerti jika yang Naruto maksut manis dan kenyal adalah rasa dari bibir nya. Maka dari itu Mikoto semakin berani melakukan hal yang lebih, apalagi respon dari Naruto yang juga menikmati ciuman tadi.

Masih dengan wajah sayu nya, Mikoto berdiri lalu berjongkok di hadapan Naruto, dia tersenyum menggoda sabil bilang. " boleh aku mencicipi sosis mu, Naruto-kun?."

Sebagai remaja yang sudah mengerti tentang sex, tentu saja Naruto tau keinginan Mikoto. Dia mengangguk sambil berucap. " Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Mikoto-chan,." Sambil tersenyum senang.

Mikoto sangat senang saat naruto memanggil nama nya dengan imbuhan chan. Dia mearasa lebih spesial.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Naruto, Mikoto mulai membuka sabuk dan kancing celana naruto, berikut nya Mikoto menurunkan resleting dan mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia cari dari balik celana dalam yang di kenakan Naruto.

Sebuah penis besar dan panjang berdiri tegak di depan wajah Mikoto saat guru seksi itu menarik turun celana dalam Naruto. Pipi nya memerah dengan senyum senang saat menggenggam penis murit nya. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan Mikoto mulai menggerakan tangan nya mengocok penis Naruto.

" ne... Bagaimana Naruto-kun, apa enak.? Ujar Mikoto sambil mengocok penis Naruto.

"yah... Tangan mu terasa lembut Mikoto-chan."."

" Hihihi... Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih lembut, apa Naruto-kun ingin mencoba nya?"

"em.. baiklah..."

Mikoto melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada penis Naruto lalu dia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan sehingga kini terlihat bra hitam yang membungkus payudara besar nya. Masih dengan senyum menggoda nya, Mikoto melepas pengait bra yang ada di depan sehinga, Naruto bisa melihat payudara besar Mikoto tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

Mikoto menyelipkan penis Naruto di belahan dada nya dan mulai menggerakanya naik turun.

"bagaimana naru, apa payudaraku terasa lembut.?" Ujar Mikoto di sela memberikan paizuri ada Naruto.

"yah... Rasanya sangat hangat Mikoto-chan, payudaramu sungguh memanjakan penis ku."

" Hihihi... Aku akan lebih memanjakan penis besarmu lagi, Naruto-kun."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya, Mikoto memasukan ujung penis Naruto yang menyembul dari belaha dada nya kedalam mulut. Guru seksi itu tampak bersemangat memblowjob penis Naruto. Bahkan dia juga semakin kuat menjepit penis Naruto di belahan dada nya.

Naruto tentu saja menikmati apa yang di lakukan Mikoto pada nya, lagi pula siapa yang akan menolak di manjakan guru seksi seperti Mikoto.

Beberapa saat kemudian. Naruto merasa akan klimaks saat merasakan Mikoto menjepit epenis nya lebih kuat. " uhhh... Mikoto-chan, aku hampir sampai, ahhh..."

"keluarkan naru, aku ingin merasakan sepermamu."

Melihat kedutan penis Naruto semakin keras, Mikoto memasukan kembali ujung penis Naruto ke dalam mulut nya, dia juga semakin cepat menaik turunkan payudara yang menjepit penis Naruto.

"ahhh... Aku keluar, Mikoto-chan, guuhhhhh..." Naruto menggeram nikmat sambil menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam mulut Mikoto. Dia menyeringai senang saat melihat guru seksi nya mulai menelan sperma yang baru ia keluarkan.

"Emmhhh... Rasanya sangat nikmat Naruto-kun." Ujar Mikoto sambil menjilati sisa sperma Naruto di bibir nya.

Mendengar ucapan Mikoto membuat naruto semakin bersemangat. Dia menuntun Mikoto lalu membaringkan nya di kursi panjang yang mereka tempati. Tentu nya setelah menyingkirkan bekal yang belum mereka habiskan ke lantai.

Wajah Mikoto tampak sayu menggoda saat Naruto membaringkan diri nya ke kursi. Sementara Naruto, dia menyeringai senang memandang tubuh seksi guru nya. tangan kiri Naruto mulai meremas payudara Mikoto, sementara tangan kanan nya menyusup kedalam rok yang masih di kenakan Mikoto.

Dengan posisi satu kaki di lantai dan yang satunya lagi di tekuk dan di letakan di antara paha Mikoto, naruto sudah bisa menopang tubuh nya agar tidak menindih wanita di bawah nya.

Tubuh Mikoto menegang saat tangan kanan Naruto memasuki celana dalam nya. Apa lagi saat lelaki di atas nya mulai membelai bibir vagina nya.

"Hem... Kau sangat basah, Mikoto-chan."

"itu karna dirimu, Naruto-kun. Kau membuat tubuhku sangat bergairah."

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung ke menu utama."

Selasai dengan ucapan nya, Naruto menyingkap rok hitam Mikoto ke atas sampai memperlihatkan celana dalam hitam yang di kenakan Mikoto. Lalu dengan sekali tarikan, Naruto melepas calana dalam Mikoto.

Naruto tidak bisa menahan seringai nya saat melihat vagina Mikoto yang tampak sudah basah. Seperti nya wanita di bawah nya ini sudah sangat terangsang.

Naruto menaikan kedua kaki nya ke atas kursi, dia berlutut di bawah Mikoto yang berbaring dengan lutut di tekuk dan paha yang terbuka lebar. Bersiap untuk merasakan penis besar milik Naruto memasuki vagina nya.

"Akan ku masukan sekarang, Mikoto-chan."

" emm... Lakuka Naruto-kun."

Awal nya Naruto menggesek-gesekan penis nya di lipatan vagina Mikoto dan itu saja sudah membat Mikoto mendesis nikmat. Lalu dengan pelan Naruto menekan pinggul nya membuat ujung penis nya mulai memasuki vagina Mikoto.

Tapi Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya saat ujung penis nya menabrak dinding yang di ketahui adalah selaput dara Mikoto. Ternyata guru seksi nya masih perawan.

" lakukan naru, aku siap." Ujar Mikoto saat Naruto menghentikan gerakan nya.

" bersiaplah, ini akan sedikit sakit Mikoto-chan."

Selesai dengan ucapan nya, Naruto kembali menekan pinggul nya. Dia mendorong pinggul nya dengan sekali hentakan membuat penis nya berhasil menembus selaput dara Mikoto.

"ahhh... Sshhh... S-sakit naru." Mikoto menggigit bibir bawah nya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di vagina nya.

Melihat Mikoto yang tampak kesakitan, Naruto tidak langsung menggerakan pinggul , dia menunggu agar rasa sakit yang di rasakan Mikoto hilang.

"Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun." Ujar Mikoto saat diri nya sudah tidak merasakan sakit. Wajah yang beberaa saat lalu terlihat menahan sakit kini sudah bergati menjadi wajah sayu yang menggoda.

Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya saat Mikoto menyuruh nya. Dia bergerak dengan pelan agar Mikoto tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Sssshhhhh, rasanya sangat nikmat naru, ohhhh..."

"Uhhh... vaginamu sangat sempit, Mikoto-chan, ahhh..."

Naruto tampak keenakan saat merasakan vagina Mikoto menjepit penis nya dengan kuat. Maklum saja, guru nya ini masih perawan. Jadi sudah pasti vaginanya masih sempit.

"Lebih cepat naru, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...lebih cepat lagihh... Ohhh..." . Mikoto mendesah dengan nikmat nya saat ujung enis Naruto menyentuh rahim nya. Apalagi saat Naruto bergerak semakin cepat, Mikoto semakin keras mendesah.

Kedua payudara Mikoto bergoyang naik turun setiap kali Naruto menghentakan pinggul nya. Dan itu membuat Naruto ingin meremas nya.

" ouuhhh...ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...naru.. sssshhhh... ohhh..."

desahan Mikoto semakin erotis saat Naruto juga memainkan payudara nya. Apalagi saat Naruto mencubit piting nya, Mikoto semaki keenakan oleh permainan murit nya ini.

"Uhhh... Vaginamu sangat nikmat Mikoto-chan, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Penis ku seperti di hisap oleh vaginamu."

Mikoto tersenyum di sela desahan nya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia senang karna bisa membuat Naruto keenakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, vagina Mikoto mencengkeram penis Naruto dengan kuat saat diri nya hampir klimaks.

"Uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru ohhh... Aku hampir sampai, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Aku juga Mikoto-chan, uhhh... ahhh... ahhh...ahhh... Kita keluar bersama. Ohhh..."

Gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin tidak terkendali saat diri nya hampir sampai. Di tambah vagina Mikoto yang menjepit penis nya dengan kuat, membuat Naruto tidak bisa bertahan lama.

" ssshhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh.. a-aku keluar Naruto-kun, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku keluarr... Kyaaaahhhhhhhh..."

kedua kaki Mikoto melingkar di pinggang Naruto saa diri nya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Tubuh nya sampai menegang dengan dada membusung.

" uhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku juga Mikoto-chan, guhhhhhh..."

Dengan penis yang di tekan semakin dalam pada vagina Mikoto, Naruto menyemburkan spermanya mengisi rahim Mikoto. Hal itu membuat Mikoto semakin keenakan saat merasakan cairan panas mengalir masuk ke dalam rahim nya.

Mikoto tampak terengah-engah setelah orgasme nya mereda. Wajah nya tampak puas setelah merasakan sensasi klimaks yang begitu dasyat

" hah hah hah, bercinta denganmu memeberiku sensasi klimaks yang sangat hebat di banding saat aku masturbasi. Aku pasti akan ketagihan dengan penis mu." Ujar Mikoto sambil mengatur nafas nya.

"Hehehe... Jadi kau sering masturbasi, Mikoto-chan.?

" itu hal yang wajar di lakukan wanita dewasa Naruto-kun, jadi itu bukan hal yang aneh."

"kau benar. Ngomong ngomong penisku masih keras, jadi bagamana jika kita lanjutkan, Mikoto-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sama seperti Naruto, Mikoto juga tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lalu dengan wajah yang di buat sayu menggoda, Mikoto menjawap. " lakukan sesukamu naru, aku akan pasrah."

Mikoto menggigit bibir bawah nya membuat diri nya terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto menyeringai melihat guru seksi nya yang sangat menggoda.

"Kalau begitu berbalihklah Mikoto-chan, aku mau posisi doggi style."

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, buat aku merasa nikmat dari belakang."

Setelah Naruto mencabut penis nya, dia membantu Mikoto untuk menungging. karna mereka bercinta di atas kursi yang tidak terlalu lebar, jadi mereka harus berhati hati agar tidak terjatuh.

Setelah Mikoto sudah dalam posisi, Naruto juga bersiap di belakang Mikoto. Naruto menekuk kedua lutut nya agar penis nya sejajar dengan vagina Mikoto.

"Bersiaplah Mikoto-chan, kali ini tidak ada permainan lembut seperti tadi." Ujar Naruto sambil menggesekan penis nya pada vagina Mikoto.

" sshhh... Itu yang ku tunggu naru." Jawap Mikoto sambil medesis nikmat saat merasakan ujung penis Naruto menyentuh klitoris nya.

BLES...

" uhhhh..." Mikoto melenguh nikmat saat Naruto memasukan penis nya dengan sekali hentakan. Wajah nya sampai mendongak dengan raut muka senang. Lalu saat Naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya, desahan nikmat Mikoto kembali terdengar di atap sekolah yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh. . Yah... Naru ohhh... Nikmat sekali ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Lebih cepat Naruto-kun, tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam lagiihhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"baiklah Mikoto-chan, jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan setelah ini."

Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggul nya sesuai permintaan Mikoto. Dia juga menghentakan pinggul nya dengan keras dan dalam, membuat Mikoto semakin mendesah nikmat. Bahkan tubuh Mikoto sampai terguncang setiap kali menerima sodokan dari Naruto.

"Yahh... Yahhh... Nikmat naru, nikmat sekali, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

" aku juga merasa nikmat Mikoto-chan, vaginamu benar benar sempit Uhhh..."

Naruto melenguh sebagai tanda bahwa diri nya begitu menikmati servis dari Mikoto. Dan itu membuat nya semakin bersemangat untuk menikmati tubuh Mikoto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikoto semakin tidak kuat menahan gelombang orgasme yang hampir dia dapat kan.

"Ohhh... Naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..., Aku ahmpir sampai, ohhh... Lebih cepat lagi Naruto-kun, ssshhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"uhhh... Aku juga Mikoto-chan, kita keluar bersama."

Dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat, Naruto terus menghentakan pinggul nya pada vagina Mikoto saat diri nya hampir sampai. Itu membuat tubuh Mikoto semakin terguncang dengan keras.

PlAK.. PLAK.. PLAK..PLAK..

"Ohhh... Naru a-aku sampai, uhhh... Aku keluar naru, kyaahhhhhhhhhh..."

Tubuh Mikoto kembali menegang saat diri nya sekali lagi mencapai puncak. Tubuh nya melengkung indah dengan payudara membusung.

"uhhh... Ohhh... Aku juga Mikoto-chan, guhhhhh..."

Naruto memasukan penis nya dalam dalam pada vagina Mikoto, dia kembaili mengisi rahim Mikoto dengan sperma panas nya.

"uhhh... spermamu terasa panas Naruto-kun." Ujar Mikoto saat merasakan sperma Naruto kembali mengisi rahim nya.

Saat Naruto sudah selesai menyemburkan seperma nya, dia mencabut penis nya dari dalam vagina Mikoto dan itu membuat Mikoto melenguh, guru seksi itu merasa vagina nya begitu kosong setelah Naruto mencabut penis nya.

" apa kau puas, Mikoto-chan?" ujar Naruto sambil melihat Mikoto yang turun dari atas kursi.

" Sangat puas naru, kau membuatku melayang nikmat." Jawap Mikoto di sertai senyum nakal.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban guru seksi nya. Mungkin lain kali diri nya bisa mengunjungi apartemen Mikoto untuk bersenang senang dengan guru nya ini.

Naruto turun dari atas kursi dan menaikan celana nya. Begitupun dengan Mikoto, Dia merapikan rok dan kemeja nya yang terbuka karna ulah Naruto. Berikut nya Mikoto mengambil celana dalam yang tadi di lempar Naruto dan mengenakan nya kembali.

Melihat Mikoto sedang memakai celana dalam nya naruto menyeringai. Dia tidak menyangka akan berhubungan badan dengan Mikoto di atap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto-kun?." Tanya Mikoto saat Naruto terus memperhatikan.

"Aku sedang melihat wanita seksi sedang memakai celana dalam nya."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Mikoto tertawa kecil. Setelah selesai mengenakan celana dalam nya kembali, Mikoto menatap Naruto sambil berkata."hihihi... Kau mulai nakal yah..."

" kau kan yang memulai semuai ini, jadi kau lebih nakal dariku" ." jawap Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kau sukan kan Naruto-kun?"

"hehehe... Tentu saja, aku sangat suka."

Guru dan murit itu saling tersenyum mendengar ucapan masing masing. Mereka tidak peduli jika tempat yang baru saja mereka gunakan untuk bercinta adalah atap sekolah. Beruntung Kushina belum datang sampai saat ini, jadi mereka tidak ketahuan.

" Nee...waktu istirahat hampir habis, ayo kita lanjutkan makan siang kita, aku akan menyuapi mu lagi, Naruto-kun." Ujar Mikoto setelah mengambil kotak bekal yang tadi di letakan di lantai atap.

"Hehe... Baiklah Mikoto-chan." Jawap Naruto semangat.

Dan mereka kembali menyantap makan siang yang sempat tertunda sambil saling melempar senyum.

TBC atau TAMAT.

Halo. Gw balik lagi dengan cerita baru. Padahal ada fic yang belum kelar.

Bingung mau tamat di sini atau lanjut. tolong kasih saran dan kritikan nya. Kusus nya untuk tanda baca dan typo.

Ok gitu aja. Sampai jumpa di fic ku yang lain.


End file.
